


Free

by GEGabriels



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Drowning, As In Someone Almost Drowns, Coming Out, Do NOT Be Transphobic, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Enjolras, Transgender, Transphobia, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: "I'm not a girl," Enjolras whispered, as he took off his drenched shirt, wincing at the breasts he saw. They felt so… Out of place. Enjolras wanted them gone."I know," Combeferre said calmly, Enjolras struggling into a T-Shirt. "You know they'll accept you for who you are, right?" He asked."I know…" Enjolras responded shakily, taking off his pants next, "I just… Don't want to risk it… Y'know, maybe my mother was right. Maybe I am a girl. It's just a phase… I'm just… Confused." The words "confused" and "phase" felt bitter on his tongue. Oh, how he hated that word.Enjolras knows he's a boy, he's always known that. But nobody else has. They always call him a girl. And he's done with that. Or, Enjolras comes out as transgender to the Les Amis.Written because my brother is transphobic, so I was trying to show him that transgender people are valid, and deserve rights.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras & Les Amis de l'ABC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make it clear, Enjolras is a boy, despite being born a girl in this work.

" _Stop it!"_

" _No maman! No!"_

" _Listen to me!"_

" _No maman!"_

" _You will wear this!"_

" _No!"_

* * *

"Ah, I'm going down!" Grantaire shouted, Enjolras giving him the vaguest hint of a smile, as Grantaire splashed around the shallows of the river, a grinning Gavroche, who was on Bahorel's shoulders, dumping a bucket of water over his head.

"I have been defeated by the relentless river monster! It is too strong for a mere human such as I. Goodbye world!" Grantaire said in a dramatic manner, trudging out of the water, and flopping down on the sand beside Enjolras.

"You didn't last long," Enjolras said with a grin, Grantaire smirking in return,

"Ah, you try to go out there and battle them. No? Proves my point," Grantaire gave Enjolras' hand a squeeze, before getting up, shaking sand off of him, and making his way over to Courfeyrac, who was conversing excitedly with Jehan and Bossuet about something or other. Enjolras sat up, brushing the sand off of his back. He looked up to see Combeferre smiling at him.

"You plan to go in the water at all before we leave?" Combeferre asked, Enjolras vehemently shaking his head. Combeferre smiled,

"Alright, then," Combeferre said, "Five minutes, guys!" He called over his shoulder at the rest of the gang. All of the Les Amis had decided to go somewhere fun together for a day. And so, the popular swimming section of the nearby river had been decided. Enjolras had originally been against going anywhere in the first place, but Courfeyrac and Grantaire had somehow roped him into it. It had actually been quite a bit of fun, Enjolras decided, as he stood up, stretching out his arms and letting the sunlight warm him thoroughly. Since he didn't actually have to get wet, everything was going fine. Combeferre and Courfeyrac, the only two people who were in on his secret, had suggested him swimming for the first half of the day, and drying off for the last half, so he could avoid the changing rooms altogether, but Enjolras still had declined that idea. He didn't want to be in a bathing suit either.

Five minutes left… Combeferre had said that about two minutes ago. Three more to go. Enjolras glanced around the enclosed part of the river, smiling whenever he spotted one of his friends. He was very lucky to have the friend group he did, and he knew that. He couldn't find Gavroche in the water, and instead saw him walking down one of the side trails next to the river, towards Eponine, who was with Combeferre on the sand. Gavroche caught Enjolras' eye, and waved at him, the simple movement somehow causing him to slip, and fall into the river section the trail bordered. The river section the trail bordered, so happened to be outside of the enclosed area. People weren't allowed to swim there, as the water was too deep, and the current too dangerous. Enjolras froze,

" _Gavroche_!" He exclaimed, rushing over to the riverside, to see Gavroche struggling to simply keep his head up. Enjolras did the first things that came to mind, even though other people, who were stronger than him, were rushing over to the trail. He jumped in. Enjolras was not a skilled swimmer, but he could swim if he had to. And there was the sheer willpower factor. Enjolras pushed through the current best as he could, his limbs protesting heavily, as he forced himself farther. Gavroche was almost in reach… Just a few more strokes… Enjolras reached out, grabbing Gavroche's shoulder, and pulling him to him. Gavroche had gone entirely limp. That probably wasn't good. Enjolras faced a new problem now. Just staying above the water. It had been hard enough trying to just keep himself from going down. Now he had an unconscious ten-year-old child he needed to keep from drowning. There were no lifeguards at the particular river they were at, but a few people had also gone in to try and help. They were too far away, though, for Enjolras to reach. He needed to do something, and fast.

It was then he spotted the floating rope, that separated the swimming area and non-swimming area. If he could reach there, and hold onto it, it would probably be enough to keep him and Gavroche afloat. Then, he should be able to get to shore, by moving across the rope. Mustering the last of his strength, he pushed himself forward, Gavroche's head going entirely under the water, as Enjolras could no longer hold him. Victory. He now securely held onto the rope, and pulled Gavroche up, the boy barely breathing. As quickly as he could, Enjolras pulled himself, and Gavroche to shore using the rope. He forced himself to his feet, dropping Gavroche down onto the sand, and standing rigidly, savoring the solid ground beneath his feet, as Joly rushed to Gavroche's side. Gavroche suddenly rolled to the side, becoming conscious once more, throwing up water on the ground, and gasping for air.

" _W-what?"_ Gavroche hoarsely said, Eponine, who had been standing on the side, tears running down her usually stony face, rushing over and embracing him,

"Oh my God, Gav…" She whispered, kissing his forehead. Enjolras let out a sigh of relief, leaning over and retching up some of the water he had accidentally ingested while he tried to stay afloat, onto the sand. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he looked behind him to see Combeferre.

"Are you alright?" Combeferre asked, his eyes wide. Enjolras nodded, gratefully leaning into Combeferre as his limbs finally gave out to exhaustion. He saw Grantaire out of the corner of his eye, the cynic wearing a horrified look. Courfeyrac made his way over, kissing Enjolras cheek quickly.

"Enjolras! Oh my God, what the hell were you thinking?!" He exclaimed. Joly stood up from the sand, leaving Gavroche to Eponine. He turned to Courfeyrac,

"She saved Gavroche's life. If she had been a few seconds too late… I fear for what would have happened," Joly said. Combeferre nodded, taking Enjolras' hand,

"We should probably all leave now… Everyone who got wet needs to change," He said, waiting for a few seconds as everyone else headed towards the changing rooms building. Enjolras shook his head,

"No.. Combeferre," He murmured, trying to pull away. There, right in front of him, were two signs. The bathroom signs. The sign for a man… And the sign for a woman.

"It's alright. We'll just wait a few minutes, until everyone else's out," Combeferre suggested. Enjolras sighed, nodding, and taking the towel Combeferre offered him, drying himself off. A few minutes later, Combeferre pushed open the door to the men's changing room, he and Enjolras entering it. Of course, Grantaire hadn't exited yet. Just their luck.

"Enjolras?! Combeferre?! Why is _she_ in here?" He pointed at Enjolras, who took a step back.

_She, she, she, she, she…. She…_

The pronoun tore through Enjolras' head. Combeferre stepped forward.

"I-I…" He stammered, trying to come up with an excuse, "I think… _She…_ Might be hurt? Wanted to check it out here?" That thankfully seemed to fly with Grantaire, and he shrugged,

"Okay," He said, exiting the changing room. Enjolras let out a sigh of relief, going into one of the stalls they thankfully offered, after Combeferre had handed him his clothes. Stalls were a gift from Heaven. Combeferre leaned against the stall door,

" _I'm not a girl,"_ Enjolras whispered, as he took off his drenched shirt, wincing at the breasts he saw. They felt so… Out of place. Enjolras wanted them gone.

"I know," Combeferre said calmly, Enjolras struggling into a T-Shirt. "You know they'll accept you for who you are, right?" He asked.

"I know…" Enjolras responded shakily, taking off his pants next, "I just… Don't want to risk it… Y'know, maybe my mother was right. Maybe I am a girl. It's just a phase… I'm just… Confused." The words "confused" and "phase" felt bitter on his tongue. Oh, how he hated those words.

"Maybe you breathed in more water then I thought," Combeferre said, "Because I know that on the other side of this stall, there's no girl. On the other side of this stall, is a strong-willed, handsome, amazing _boy_ , who I love very much." Enjolras felt thankful tears prick in his eyes at Combeferre's words, as he finally took off his underwear. His least favorite part of changing. He quickly put on the other pair, and pants, unlocking the cell door. He stumbled out, embracing Combeferre tightly.

"Thank you, for always being here for me," Enjolras said, "You and Courf." Combeferre smiled,

"And we always will be here for you. So will everyone else, if you tell them." Enjolras thought for a moment.

"Maybe…" He murmured.

* * *

" _Just to clarify, you want everything shoulders and below cut off?"_

" _Yes, Ferre."_

" _Do your parents approve of this?"_

" _No."_

" _Will they hit you for this?"_

" _Probably."_

" _Okay, Enjolras. Don't move your head, I don't want to mess up. I'm not very good with scissors."_

* * *

"You sure you're ready for this?" Courfeyrac asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, as they walked towards the Musain. Enjolras gave out a bitter laugh, shaking his head,

"No, I don't think I am. I don't think I'll ever be ready. But I'm doing this," He confidently said. Courfeyrac nodded,

"Okay… If anyone's mean, I can punch them for you!" He offered, Combeferre frowning,

"There's not going to be anyone punching anyone, Courfeyrac. And don't worry, Enjolras, everything will be fine." He said. Enjolras sighed,

"I hope so," He replied, as they entered the Musain, making their way to the backroom. They had no strategy on how to go about this. Enjolras wasn't entirely sure what to do. So he did what he did best. He jumped up onto a table, and shouted.

"I have something to tell everyone!" He exclaimed. Everybody in the backroom ceased their chatter at once. Enjolras could see Grantaire roll his eyes, as he normally did when Enjolras spoke.

"What's the announcement, Captain?" Bahorel asked. Enjolras took a deep breath, feeling Combeferre's hand slip into his own.

" _I-I-I…_ " Enjolras stammered, his blue eyes meeting Combeferre's brown. Combeferre gave him a warm look.

" _I'M A BOY!_ " Enjolras yelled. He was met with various looks of shock.

"Um… No, you're not," Grantaire said confusedly, Combeferre grabbing Courfeyrac to keep him from jumping forward and inflicting bodily harm on Grantaire.

"Yes… I am," Enjolras whispered, "I'm transgender." There was a silence for a moment, that seemed to last an eternity to Enjolras. Enjolras was internally panicking.

"Cool, dude," Eponine finally broke the silence. Everyone let out enthusiastic shouts of praise, and Enjolras stood there, frozen. His breaths came into gasps, as relief flooded through him like a wave. His face crumpled, and all of the stress, and pain that had been inside of him for his 21 years of life came rushing out, as he burst into tears, doubling over. Combeferre put a hand on his shoulder, and Grantaire walked over, cupping Enjolras cheek,

"Unless it's politics, I will _always_ support you," Grantaire whispered, Enjolras embracing him. The rest of the Amis had gotten over their leaders' sudden gender reveal, and uncharacteristic breakdown, and had crowded around him, murmuring support.

If Enjolras said he hadn't started crying again right then and there, he'd be lying.

* * *

" _You're a blasted girl, damn it bitch! Say it!"_

" _Papa, no!"_

" _SAY IT!"_

" _I-i-i'm a girl…."_

" _And don't you forget it…_

* * *

That night Combeferre, Enjolras, and Courfeyrac had gone walking through the forest trails. Enjolras loved the forest at night. Combeferre smiled at him,

"So, Enjolras, how does everything feel to you?" He asked. A million emotions flickered through Enjolras' head, and he gave a small laugh, jumping onto a large stone.

"Free," He decided, reaching a hand up, so it gave the impression of touching the stars.

"I'm free!" He yelled happily, seeing a few tears run down Combeferre's face at Enjolras' joy.

" _I'm free."_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems this was written in a hurry. It was. My brother and I had an argument on trans people, so I wrote this to try and discourage him from being transphobic. It didn't work. Yay.
> 
> I haven't posted for about two days, and my reason for that is that I now have a girlfriend. She's amazing.
> 
> I had this read through and edited by a few transgender people, so that I could make sure my characterization of Enjolras was correct.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
